There are many known methods and devices for applying liquid coatings to strands or other filamentous articles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,194,210 (Harris) and 3,266,461 (Argue) describe wire coating devices. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,589,854 (Cobb et al.); 3,749,055 (Benson); 4,056,240 (Gallini et al.); 5,034,250 (Guertin); 5,259,743 (Glaser) and 5,386,712 (Haselwander) and French Patent No. 2,717,505 (Mottet) describe yarn coating devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,663 (Schmandt et al.) and French Patent Application No. 2 454 843 (Gouronnec et al.) describe a glass fiber coating devices, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,842 (Moss et al.) describes a glass fiber marking apparatus.